Janoskians - Sexual Seduction
by Sisters Of Smut
Summary: Poppy meets Beau by accident, literarily. They become friends but Poppy feels more for him. Will Beau tell Poppy the truth? Contains sexual reference. - One shot (Janoskians)


Beau Brooks

I was walking down the street looking down at phone not paying attention to the road.

I had just spent half of the day at the mall trying to find a suitable dress for my cousins wedding. I had found none! The only good thing was that the wedding was in a month so I still had time to get a dress.

I really hate shopping. Especially when I really need to find something. It's always then that I can't find anything that I actually like!

I was just texting my best friend, Kaylee, asking if she could come shopping with me the next day to help me pick something out.

I wasn't looking where I was going and just stepped onto the road when suddenly I heard tires squealing and a horn tooting at me.

I was frozen I couldn't even move. All of a sudden I felt something on my arm and someone pulled me back onto the pavement.

I tumbled over but the person steadied me. I looked towards where I was standing a second ago and saw that the car had stopped in exactly the same place that I was standing before.

I shook my head and looked up at the person that was holding me. My heart stopped for a second what I noticed his face.

"You 'right?" He said in an amazing Australian accent.

I just nodded, too mesmerised in his eyes to answer. He had beautiful eyes, they were really bright green. I felt that he was seeing right through me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I could have ran you over!" The driver, who exited his car said.

I just opened my mouth like a goldfish but didn't say anything.

"She wasn't looking mate. It's fine, everything's okay." The guy said.

He still had both of his muscly arms around me. I didn't mind a single bit.

The driver just shook his head at me and started mumbling to himself while getting in the car and driving away.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked me once more, letting go of me so now I was standing face to face with him.

"Yeah just in shock!" I giggled a bit. I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot.

He smiled at me and I swear I stopped breathing. His smile was gorgeous. His white teeth were bright in the dark night. He was beautiful.

"So whats your name? I'm Beau." He asked me. Beau... An amazing name to match his gorgeous self.

"I'm Poppy." I said smiling at him.

"That's a pretty name! You should be watching the road when you walk next time, we don't want anything to happen to such a pretty girl!" He said winking at me.

I felt my cheeks redden as I giggled at his flirty comment.

"Thanks for saving me." I said to him, trying to give him my best smile.

"BEAU!" I heard someone yell in the distance and we both turned around to face the person.

Running through the crowd was a boy. He was searching frantically for someone, who I guessed was Beau.

"Luke I'm here!" Beau yelled waving his hand in the air to get his attention.

Luke saw Beau and ran over to us straightaway.

"Fuck, I'm out of breath. Give me a minute!" Luke said bending over and holding his knees.

Beau looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I giggled again.

"What are you doing Luke? Why are you looking for me?" Beau asked him.

"Skip... He..." Luke was out of breath and started laughing so it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"Skip did what?!" Beau said impatient.

"He flashed his ass at us 'cause we were pissing him off and the store manger called the police on him!" Luke was laughing really hard now and I saw Beau crack a smile too.

"Fucking germ!" Beau said laughing. I laughed to, it was kindda funny.

"C'mon, we got to go!" Luke said, starting to walk away after giving me a nice smile. He was really cute, his piercings were hot.

"Wait a sec!" Beaus said and handed me his phone. I looked up at him confused.

"Can I get your number? You owe me that for saving you!" He smiled. I think I fell in love with his smile.

"Sure!" I said laughing. It's not often I get asked out by a boy, and he was really nice so I wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass.

I typed in my number and sent a message to my phone.

"Here!" I handed the phone back to him.

"Thanks, I'll call you sometime, yeah?" Beau said smiling again. I swear I will die if he smilies again.

"Sure!" I said laughing.

"BEAU HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Luke yelled in the distance making a lot of people turn their heads in his direction.

"Fuck sake," Beau murmured "see ya later!" He then give me a kiss on the cheek. Well if was more of a kiss in the corner of my mouth. I felt my cheeks go red all over again.

"Bye." I squeaked out. He gave me a cheeky smile and winked at me before running away to meet Luke.

"Fuck" I said to myself after he went.

I couldn't get him off my mind for the rest of the day so I decided to go home. I wasn't going to buy anything anyway.

I walked into my apartment and switched the light of, I was living alone since I am 20. My parents got me the house for my birthday. I must admit they are quite rich.

The apartment wasn't big, just one bedroom, kitchen, living room and bathroom; but it was enough for me.

I got dressed into my pyjamas and went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep for a long time, all I could think about was Beau.

I was contemplating on wether I should text him first or not.

I thought that it would be best to leave it and put my phone on the table beside my bed.

It vibrated as soon as I put it down indicating I got a message.

A smile stretched across my face when I saw that it was from Beau.

"did u get home ok or did u fall over again? ;)"

I laughed as I read it out. First time he met me and I had to show him how fucking clumsy I was.

"I got home fine, with no accidents haha! How r u doing?"

We spent hours texting that night, and I could see it was the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

"Are you sure I don't look fat?" I asked Beau for about the 7th time that night.

"Yes! You look stunning!" Beau said admiring my dress. Or my legs in the dress.

It was the night of the wedding. Beau helped me pick out a dress. It was a light mint colour; nearly identical to Beaus eyes. It was a tight one that showed off my tan legs well. I was scared my boobs would make an appearance during the night too. Beau insisted that it was perfect, so i bought it.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he just gave me a cheeky grin.

It was crazy how close me and Beau had become in the last month. We acted like we've known each other for years. I think i was starting to feel a little bit more for him. He wasn't like that though. He had one night stands with so many girls, since we met. He always feels the need to describe what he did with the girl. I pretend that i don't care but i really feel a stab in my chest every time he mentioned it.

Im basically friend-zoned.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Beau said, taking my hand and dragging me towards the door. I didn't have a date for the wedding so i invited Beau. He was willing to go.

Since the wedding was only for close family; we were invited to the after party.

When we arrived everyone was already dancing. Some people even looked tipsy.

"Dance with me?" Beau asked me, giving me a shy smile.

"Certainly." I replied, taking his hand as he led me onto the dance floor. They were currently playing a slow song so Beau put one hand on my waist and held my hand while i put my other hand on his shoulder. We just swayed from side to side, looking at each other since none of us knew how to dance.

I was gutted when the song finished and he took his hands off of me.

We walked over to the bar. He order two vodkas with coke.

"I don't drink." I told him as he passed me a drink.

"Oh come on, have some fun tonight." He told me while taking a big gulp himself.

I stared at my drink. I don't like vodka. It burns my throat. I didnt want to look weak to him though, so i took a big breath and downed half of the glass.

"God this is disgusting!" I said after i finished. Beau was looking at me and burst of laughing. I smiled, his laughter made me so happy.

"It is but you feel amazing afterwards! Come on, lets go and dance again." He told me.

We spent the most of the night dancing and drinking. I had to stop after 3 glasses. Beau made fun of me being a lightweight.

Finally there was another slow song, to give us a break from all the heavy dancing.

I was not expecting this at all. During the dance, after staring at me for a while Beau leaned. I didn't hesitate and returned the gesture.

His lips were a few centimetres away from mine when someone ran into us, interrupting the kiss which was about to happen.

Beau sight, "Come with me..."

I took his hand as he pulled me out of the loud hotel ballroom. We took the stairs to the second floor. I tried to not think about what was about to happen.

"I booked a hotel room here, i though i would be too drunk to go home." He said producing a hotel card out of his tuxedo pocket.

He opened the door and quickly pulled me inside, shutting the door behind us.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this." He whispered then pressed his lips against mine. I swear his lips were carved to fit exactly into mine.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth while running his hand down my back.

We stumbled over to the bed and he fell on top of me, not breaking the kiss.

He gently unzipped my dress and pulled it off of me in one swift motion.

Beau broke the kiss for a second to take off his trousers and shirt and then quickly placed them back to mine.

He then started kissing my jaw while i moaned out in pleasure. He then moved onto my neck and started licking it. He ran of his hand down my body until he got to my underwear.

He pulled it off of me and then placed his thumb over my clit, massaging it gently. He then placed one finger inside of me.

I groaned out in satisfaction.

Beau started kissing me down my body. He stopped at my chest and took off my bra.

He gently placed one of my erect nipples into his mouth and started sucking. All that inflicted so much pleasure that i felt an orgasm coming on.

I tucked at his messy hair and encouraged him to keep going while i climaxed. He kept touching me until i was finished cuming.

When i finished, i pulled him up towards me and then flipped us on the side so that i was now on top of him.

I ran my hands along his abs. My eyes trailed over to his dick and i saw the massive bulge he had ready for me.

I yanked off his pants and took his dick into my hand. I gently licked the tip before putting it all in my mouth.

"Oh fuck, Poppy," Beau moaned as i pleasured him.

I begun to suck it and taking it out of my mouth before pulling it back inside.

I licked him up and down until i felt his dick throb, indicating he was away to cum.

"Poppy I'm going to come, keep going!" He grunted. He turned me on even more and i started to suck faster.

He climaxed in my mouth while moaning out in ecstasy.

I swallowed ever bit of cum and pulled his dick out of my mouth.

Beau grabbed me up and started kissing me as he rammed my body down on the bed.

"Fuck me, i can't wait any longer," i nearly screamed as i ran my hands down his muscular arm.

Without a word, Beau slipped himself inside of me bit by bit.

He started of slowly, kissing me at the same time. He then picked up his pace, taking himself out and immediately ramming his dick back in. I dug my nails into his neck as i called out his in pleasure.

"Keep going, I'm going to cum again!" I shouted while swaying my hips.

With one final push, Beau sent me over the edge into one of the most amazing orgasms I've ever had. I called out his name in delight while he filled me with his juices a couple of seconds later.

He slumped on top of me, giving me a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Any regrets?" He asked looking at me, after he rolled over to the side. We were both breathing heavily after our hardcore sex season.

"No i just," I stated saying pulling the covers over myself, trying to catch my breath.

"You what?" He asked sitting up, trying to get a better view of my face.

"I just don't want this to be one of your many one night stands." I whispered, closing my hands.

I felt him shuffle closer to me and whisper in my ear, "Neither do I."

I opened my eyes to find him looking back at me in adoration.

"The moment my lips touched yours, i knew i wasn't going to let you go." He said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I think i might be in love with you…" I said in a whisper.

He lay on top of me and kissed me, "The feeling is mutual."

I smiled as i kissed him back.

"Ready for round two?" He said in a seductive tone. There he was, Beau was back.

"Im always ready." I chuckled and let him work his magic on me.


End file.
